Time Loopers
by TrekkieL
Summary: "Jack? We've got 2 hours... Can we do it?" "I would do anything for you, Ianto." When Ianto is sent back through time and accidentally killed, Jack must do what ever it takes to get Ianto back, even if he has to wait 10 years. A Torchood/Looper crossover but you don't need to have see Looper to read. Please read and review. Rated T for blood. Re-post.


**Ok, so, I have recently become obsessed with torchwood and the Ianto/Jack pairing. Revenge from an old frenemy. Quite mushy too. I DO NOT own Torchwood. If I did, it would still be on air and Ianto, Tosh and Owen would never have died and Gwen would be happy with ****_just_**** Rhys.**

Jack sighed as he made his way to that job again, the one no-one knew about. Well, no-one but Ianto. He was a Looper. It was a rather different job to what he was used to, where a future version of him, about 10 years from now, sent weevil's back through time to him. Apparently in the future, there was nowhere to contain them after an incident involving blowing up the cells where he usually contained the weevils, so they sent them back in time to keep them in their holding cells. Jack's job, in the present, was to shoot the weevils after they arrived, paralysing them.

Jack had been doing this for 2 months now and was pretty quick now with the paralysis gun. The gun had a powerful charge that would be enough to paralyse a weevil, but so much it could kill a human. He had killed himself once, playing with the gun, and it took 3 days to re-capture the weevil. He got a weevil through once a week on the Friday at 7:30, so he knew when to expect them and when to shoot them.

He looked at his watch again. 7:38. He was late. Well, not Jack. Future Jack was late sending the weevil back. He was concerned. If they hadn't caught a weevil, future Jack sent a note at the usual time explaining his reasons, but that was extremely rare.

There was a blue spark and a body appeared in front of Jack, who immediately shot it. He flung the gun over his shoulder and slowly approached it. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. Jack threw the gun to the side and rushed up to the body, now sprawled on the floor. Upon reaching it, he feared the worst as he gently turned the body over.

"Ianto!" He gasped, kneeling down and began shaking his friend's shoulders gently, willing him to wake up, but to no avail. He called out again, shaking him more vigorously. Jack felt the tears fall freely as he gave up trying to wake him.

"You called me, sir?" Jack spun around, picking himself up off the floor, looking straight into the eyes of Ianto as he entered the room. More tears threatening to fall, Jack ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh, god. Ianto." Ianto was concerned as he reluctantly rubbed Jack's back.

"Jack? What's wrong? Are you…" Ianto looked up for the first time to see himself lying on the floor… dead. "Oh… my god. Jack? Please, please tell me that isn't me! Please tell me I'm not gonna die!" Ianto's eyes welled up with tears.

"Ianto… I'm sorry. I'm so damn stupid! It's entirely my fault!" Jack yelled as he gripped Ianto. "You're gonna die and it's all my fault! I could have stopped it! I could have stopped you from coming in the future! I shouldn't…"

"Jack!" Ianto pulled Jack away and glared at him with watery eyes. "Look, it is NOT your fault! Would you let me go back in time to get shot by a younger version of you when you KNOW it's going to happen?" Jack could see where Ianto was going with this and shook his head.

"So it's not your fault, alright?" Jack took comfort from these words and patted Ianto's shoulder. Ianto leaned closer and lightly kissed Jack's lips. He sighed, pulling away. "How old am I there?" he asked, indicating the older version of himself. Jack shook his head unknowingly, until he noticed the paper sticking out of the older Ianto's pocket. Hesitantly, he pulled it out and read the message.

_Dearest Captain Jack Harkness,_

_ I'm sorry about your 'little friend' but it was the only way to get your attention and my revenge. You have no idea how hard you tried to save him over here. I'm sorry I had to kill you momentarily to get him over to you, hence the delay. We had something Jack, and we would still have something now, but eye-candy keeps getting in the way, so I had to dispose of him. But I guess you're gonna want to keep him, so I'll drop by in 24 hours to collect him. After that… well, it's just you and me._

_ All my love,_

_ Captain John Hart xx_

Jack nearly tore up the letter, hadn't Ianto snatched it off him. Reading the letter, he muttered something along the lines of 'stupid bastard' and shoved the paper in his pocket.

"Jack? We got 24 hours… can we do it?" Ianto asked, his voice trembling more with every word. Jack planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Ianto, I would do anything for you, remember that," He smiled reassuringly, although deep inside, he was falling apart. "But right now, we need to get you out of here."

As if on cue, sirens blared and blinding red lights flashed. Jack and Ianto ran out of the room into the main part of hub, just in time to see the cog door slam shut and the computers flashing bright red letters on every screen in the HUB.

"NO!" Jack yelled, pounding on the cog door. Ianto froze on the spot. That was it. There was no way out. He was going to die… No! Jack would save him. He always did. After Jack had stopped attempting to break down the steel door, he walked over to Ianto. "I'm sorry, Yan. It's in lockdown and there's no way I can over-ride it. Only Tosh can do that and she's not here." Jack explained. Ianto attempted a small smile, but Jack wasn't convinced.

"Well, we'd better think of a plan…" Ianto sighed. Jack shook his head.

"That's gonna be difficult, Yan. Remember, this is what we could have done before. I don't know what plan we went through with…" Ianto looked at Jack blankly. Jack cracked a small laugh. "Right, how to explain this… let's say we think of a plan. We use that plan and it fails and you get sent back here and shot. Because we use this plan in the future, we don't know what plan we used. In this time frame, the plan we choose could be a totally different one to the one we used in the future, or it could be the one that originally failed. We could end up with a circle or a paradox. You understand what I'm saying?" Jack asked. Ianto smiled.

"You spend way too much time with this Doctor of yours…" he muttered. Jack chuckled.

"No, Ianto. He just taught me to be very thorough when playing with time travel…" Ianto smirked.

"…and the truth?"

"He told me not to play with time travel…" Ianto laughed, and so did Jack. Hearing Ianto laugh was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Realising he may never hear his laugh again, his heart sank.

"Jack? Are you alright?" Ianto placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack jumped at his touch, still deep in his train of thought.

"We need to make some sort of plan. We have a few hours, at most, and… god, I hate John so much that when…"

"If…" Ianto but in.

"…WHEN… we save you, I'm gonna kill him."

"Well, we've got to save me first…" Ianto mumbled, but Jack heard him. Jack gently gripped Ianto by the arms.

"We will." he assured him. "I promise."

After Jack phoned Tosh, Gwen and Owen and explained to them that they couldn't come in because the HUB was in lockdown, he and Ianto spent the rest of the day together.

After they had got tired of thinking of a plan, Ianto taught Jack how to make a good coffee. Jack broke the machine once when Ianto turned his back, but instead of Ianto getting mad at him, like if Owen or Gwen had broken it, they both broke out in laughter. Ianto fixed the machine and Jack made a cup of coffee for Ianto. It wasn't as good as Ianto's, but it was better than the-poor-excuse-for-a-coffee that Jack used to make.

Jack taught Ianto how to play basketball, and then they had a 1 on 1 game. However, when Jack tried to tackle the ball off of Ianto, Ianto fell over and Jack landed on top of him. Jack asked Ianto if he was hurt, but Ianto just pulled him closer and kissed him tenderly before getting up and resuming with the game.

After some left-over Chinese they had left in the fridge from the day before, they both went for a flight around HUB on Myfanwy's back, laughing and whooping all the way. Later, Ianto showed Jack how he could throw chocolate in the air and Myfanwy would swoop down and eat it mid-flight. Jack laughed as he threw the chocolate in the air. Ianto laughed at the sight of Jack having the time of his life. Neither of them thought about the fact that they hadn't thought of a plan yet.

They had just got down to the cells to feed the weevils when it happened. A rift appeared. The yellow and orange lights filled the room with an uncomfortable warmth. Jack stood protectively in front of Ianto, watching as a shadowed figure emerged from the blazing glow. It was none other than John Hart.

"Hey kids! Are we ready?" John smirked, walking completely through the rift. The light from the rift still shone behind him as he smiled a cocky smile. "I plan on sending a letter so I assume you knew I was coming."

"Yes, we did, and you're early. Ianto, get in the cell." Jack ordered him whilst pushing him in the direction of the cells. Ianto obeyed and Jack shut the door, leaving Ianto behind the glass to watch. Jack walked towards John.

"That's not gonna work, Jack." John laughed menacingly. "Eye-candy's coming with me."

"It's Ianto…" Ianto mumbled, but no-one heard him.

"There's got to be another way…" Jack sighed. "Why Ianto?" he asked.

"You know why. I was going to involve your daughter but…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Jack growled, stepping forward to confront John.

"Don't worry. I found someone else who fits the bill." John pulled his sleeve up, revealing the wrist strap. Pressing one of the buttons, the doors to all the cells opened, releasing all the weevils and Ianto. As Jack tried to reach Ianto through the crowd of weevils, he was grabbed by one of the weevils, who started attacking him.

"Jack!" Ianto cried, running out to help him, only to get grabbed by the arm by John, who began tugging him in the direction of the rift. "Jack!"

"Ianto!" Jack tried to shove the weevil off of him. The weevil took it as a threat and drew back its hand, bringing it back down and making 4 large scratches on the side of Jack's face. Jack screamed out in pain, a sound Ianto couldn't stand, and clutched the side of his face. Ianto struggled to get out of John's grasp.

"JACK!" Ianto called out again, twisting his arm, trying to loosen the grip John had on him, but he just gripped him tighter. "Jack…" Ianto gave up struggling and waited until Jack looked him in the eyes. Ianto tried to take his gaze off the oozing blood flowing down his face. Suddenly, the room filled with a bright orange light, a sign that the rift was closing, with John and Ianto inside. Ianto had one chance.

"Jack, I love you." He cried… and then they were gone.

_10 years later…_

Jack sighed. He was alone. Tosh had died 3 years back when she took a bullet meant for Owen. Owen had held her close as she died, her last words confessing her love for him. 6 months ago, Owen was killed when he attempted to get a bomb out of Jack's stomach. Jack had tried to force him and Gwen out, to which Gwen obliged because she was pregnant. It exploded during his operation, killing him instantly and blowing up the hub. Jack had, of course, come back, only to deal with the 456. That resulted in the death if Steven, his grandson. His daughter hated him after that and he hadn't heard from her since. Gwen retired 2 months ago to look after her family. Jack had no arguments to that.

And Ianto had died and gone missing 10 years ago. Jack never liked to think about it, but he did. Not a day went by when he didn't think about Ianto, about the day he got taken from him, and he couldn't do anything to get him back. He didn't know where Ianto went after John had pulled him into the rift. He had definitely gone somewhere in the future because the light when Ianto arrived in the past wasn't that of a rift light. It was more of a blue static. Jack supposed this was so John could taunt him.

Jack dragged the weevil he had just caught across the floor. Again, it had been 6 months since HUB had exploded. They still hadn't got round to fixing the cells, but GUB was pretty much back to normal. A room or two missing and Jacks office was smaller, but it was bearable. Now, he was sending the weevils back to his younger self.

Jack had considered not inventing the time machine, that way, Ianto wouldn't be sent back, but if the weevils were on the loose, it was either 1 life or the whole if Cardiff. So he built it. Also, John would have just used his wrist strap. He had a plan though. He had installed it with a remote, so when John arrived with Ianto, he wouldn't be able to control the time machine. He still had the problem with the wrist strap though.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bright orange glow emanating from in front of the time machine. He blinked, trying to block the light from his vision, until he heard a cry.

"Jack!" only then did Jack look towards the light.

"Ianto?" Jack saw his lover stood next to John, his arm in John's tight grip. Ianto called out again, moving forward to reach Jack, but John yanked him back.

"You must promise to behave. No funny business." John's cocky joke made Ianto want to punch him, but he would rather spend a few more moments with Jack than get killed, so he nodded. When John let go of his arm, Ianto ran straight into Jack's arms.

"Jack!" Ianto wanted to cry. Jack held him tightly in the embrace, happy to be holding him in his arms again. For 10 years, Jack had to live without Ianto, and the thought of being left alone again was unbearable.

"Oh, Ianto!" Jack clung tightly to Ianto, as if he was a life line, as Ianto clung tightly to Jack. "It's been 10 years!" Jack cried. Ianto tensed but didn't pull back. "I missed you…" Jack sighed softly.

"Oh god, I feel sick! Eye-candy, get in the time machine!" John sneered. Jack pulled away from the hug and shoved Ianto behind him, using his body to protect him from John.

"Leave him alone! The 10 years have been unbearable! That should be enough for you!" Jack yelled. John just smirked.

"But it's not, because he needs to go! As long as he's around, he's yours. You don't deserve him." John barked. Jack visibly flinched and Ianto put his hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, don't listen to him. I'll always be yours." Ianto whispered. "I love you."

"MOVE!" John bellowed, whipping a gun out his back pocket. Jack stayed firmly where he was. "I won't tell you again. MOVE!" Jack remained where he was, edging closer to Ianto. "Wrong move, Jack!" John smirked and pulled the trigger.

"Jack!" Ianto cried as he caught Jack's lifeless body, preventing him from falling to the floor. Ianto knelt down on the ground and held Jack close, his hands over Jack's still heart. He knew he would wake up again but that didn't make it any easier.

"That's what happens when you don't listen to me. Get up!" Ianto stayed on the ground, his gaze fixed on his lover. "Eye-candy! Get up or I'll keep killing him until you do!" Ianto looked up at him this time, his usually bright blue eyes dull and glazed in fear. He slowly stood, gently putting Jack down on the floor. He then straightened his tie before approaching John. John threw the gun on the floor.

"Well, Jack," John growled at the dead body. "Anytime you're ready…"

After another 5 seconds, Jack gasped back to life, calling out for Ianto with his first waking breath. John grinned and dove his hand into Jack's pocket, pulling out the remote. Jack grabbed his arm.

"John, please don't do this!" Jack tried. John just smirked.

"Oh, please. The almighty Jack Harkness, _begging me _for a pathetic life form. This _is _new!" as John yanked his arm away, Jack stood up, feeling the anger rise inside him. John smiled. "Eye-candy! In the machine!" Jack looked over at Ianto.

"Ianto!" Jack stood frozen. Ianto had taken John's gun off the floor and held it against the side of his head. Even John was shocked. "Ianto, what are you doing? Please, just put the gun down!" Jack held out his hand for the gun. John just stood aside, watching as Ianto tightened his grip on the gun.

"Um… Ianto? What are you...?" John stammered, not knowing what was going on. "Just get in the time machine!"

"Jack? This… Doctor of yours. The right kind of Doctor? You talk about him a lot." Jack didn't know where Ianto was going with this.

"Ianto, give me the gun!"

"No, Jack! Listen to me! If I die here, wouldn't that cause… what did you call it? A paradox?" Jack felt a smile tug at his lips. Ianto was far too smart for him, but he still had doubts.

"Ianto! What if you don't come back? What if…"

"Eye-candy, time machine, now!"

"I love you, Jack!" He closed his eyes tight and pulled the trigger. The gun shot boomed and echoed around the room as Ianto's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

"NO!" Jack screamed before he had time to react and ran forward, gathering Ianto in his arms. He coddled Ianto's head against his chest, absentmindedly running his hand through Ianto's hair and gently rocking back and forth. The blood soaked into his greatcoat, but Jack didn't care. He could only hope he was right about the paradox.

"Well, he's handsome, but he's really stupid! What did you ever see in him?" John asked.

"Shut up! Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Jack asked, still holding Ianto close. "This is your fault!" he snarled, looking up at John with hatred in his eyes. If looks could kill, John would be as lifeless as Ianto was.

"Well, technically, it was his fault, but he saved me the job of killing him though." John walked aimlessly around the room, the main reason to avoid Jack's fury. Jack continued to rock, silently praying Ianto would be ok. That he would be right.

As if on cue, the room began to glow a blinding white. John looked around as the walls faded away. He quickly turned to Jack.

"What's going on? What has he done?" he questioned, edging away from the light closing in around them. "ANSWER ME! WHAT'S HE DONE?" Jack looked back at Ianto in shock.

"He's saved me, from you." Jack realised. He gently laid Ianto on the ground, tenderly kissing Ianto's forehead then he stood and faced John. "He's caused a paradox. If he's dead here, it means you don't send him back in time, I don't kill him so he doesn't die. If he's never sent back in time, and I never shoot him… this doesn't happen, so we can't be here."

"Not as stupid as I thought…" John muttered. Jack lunged at John, just as the blinding white light engulfed them.

He looked at his watch. 7:38. He was late. Well, not Jack. Future Jack was late sending the weevil back. He was concerned. If they hadn't caught a weevil, future Jack sent a note at the usual time explaining his reasons, but that was extremely rare.

There was a blue spark and a body appeared in front of Jack, who immediately shot it. He flung the gun over his shoulder and slowly approached it. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. Jack threw the gun to the side and rushed up to the body, now sprawled on the floor. Upon reaching it, he gently turned the body over.

"Ianto!" He yelled. How could he have been so stupid? How had he not realised?

"You called me, sir?" Jack spun around, picking himself up off the floor, looking straight into the eyes of Ianto as he entered the room. More tears threatening to fall, Jack ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh, god. Ianto." Ianto was concerned as he reluctantly rubbed Jack's back.

"Jack? What's wrong? Are you…" Ianto looked up for the first time to see the body on the floor. Ianto laughed. "At least it's not me this time!" but Jack wasn't buying it.

"You killed yourself!" Jack cried into Ianto's shoulder. Ianto ran a hand through Jack's hair, soothing him.

"Shhh. I'm here now because of it. You won't be alone anymore, Jack." the realisation struck home. Jack had felt so alone when he had killed himself, what's worse, in front of Jack! What he had failed to realise was the fact that although the next ten years had never happened, Jack had still felt them, lived them and would always remember them. Ianto felt guilty.

"Hey, Jack?" Ianto pulled Jack away and force their eyes to meet. "I quite enjoyed that day we had to ourselves…" Jack's eyes lit up. "How about we phone the team and tell them _not _to come in today?" Ianto suggested.

"You are beautiful Ianto Jones!" Jack laughed and kissed his cheek before heading to his office to phone the team. Ianto smiled. Things would be better this time around, and Jack wouldn't be alone.

**So… what do you guys think? Please leave a review because they make me smile.**

**The paradox part ****_drove me MAD!_**** I had no idea what would happen if Ianto was to kill himself. I didn't even know if it would affect time because he was due to die but just go along with the story. Also, I would never have forgiven myself if I had killed Ianto… just like I'll never forgive Russell T. Davies.**

**Also, to any of those reading 'the Doctor's daughter', I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, so bear with me and I will update soon. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
